To the Beach
by DexyPhantomhive
Summary: Lets see what happens when our friends from South Park go on Vacation to the Beach in North Carolina. Rated M for a reason. The Rated M parts were written by Carameldanceralice, I take NO CREDIT for them :x Thug Life.
1. Chapter 1

Summer vacation. The beach, the sunshine, camping, bonfires, sunburn and summer romances. Everyone in South Park was so ready to get out of their high school hell and start their vaction. Everyone seemed to be going to the beach with Kyles family. Everyone, like Kyles family, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Wendy, and Bebe. They have to take to cars on an amazingly long road trip from Colorado to North Carolina. The bell finally rings and everyone storms out of the school. Kyle meets up with Stan and Kenny at the front. "Hey guys! Did you tell everyone to meet at my house tomorrow at 2?" Kenny nodded.

"Yeah. Cartman said he is ganna be late for reasons he didnt wanna tell.. He probably just doesnt want to come till the time that we are actually ganna leave." Stan said.

"Okay, I dont care. I hate the fatass."

"Hey! Im not fat!" Kyle turned toward Cartman as he made his way towards them.

"'Sup Cartman." Kenny said with very little enthusiasm.

"Hi." He basically sneered. Kenny just rolled his eyes, knowing thats just the way he is. He was always just a giant Asshole. Kenny looked toward Craig and Tweek, hand in hand, kinda making their way towards them.

"Come on Craig! GAH! W-We need to go home and p-GAH!-pack." Tweek said trying to pull Craig the other way. Unfortunatly for Tweek, Craig was much stronger.

"Come on Tweekers, we can talk to our friends for acouple minutes, its no big deal." Craig said, pulling Tweek towards Stan and Kyle.

"Im not your friend. I dont like you." Cartman sneered. Craig scoffed.

"Good, I wasnt talking about you Fatass." He looked at Kyle, "Can I bring Stripe?" Kyle looks at him wierd. 'He wants to bring his Guinea Pig?' he thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Go ahead." He said with a soft smile.

"Dude, why do you wanna bring your hampster?" Stan asked with a slight laugh.

"He is a Guinea Pig." Craig corrected. Tweek smiled.

"He gets touchy when i-it comes to Stripe."

"Fags.." Cartman scoffed. Craig just flipped him off. "Whatever, screw you guys, Im goin home."

"Whatever, no one wants you here." Kyle said. Cartman sneers and leaves. Stan stretches alittle bit.

"Why did you invite him again?" He said with a small yaw at the end.

"I didnt. My mom told his mom and my mom thought it was a good idea to invite him by asking his mom." Kyle explained with a pained expression on his face. Craig laughed alittle.

"Dude, your moms a bitch." He said. Kyle glared at Craig, but he knew it was true, so he didnt deny it.

"She is letting me take, like, my entire class to the beach with us. So, she could be alot worse." He said. Craig shrugged.

"Thats true.." He grabbed Tweeks hand, making him jump slightly at the sudden contact, "I have to go home and pack my stuff. See you guys tomorrow."

"B-Bye guys!" Stan looks at Kenny.

"What are you ganna do? Can you afford to go on this trip?" Stan asked. Kenny kinda took it offensively, but brushed it off knowing that he was poorer then anything. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I have a bank account that my family doesnt know about that I have been saving my money in for me and Karen so that we can eat, get new clothes, and I can give her a small christmas and stuff of that kind." Kenny explained. Stan just shrugged.

"Plus, my mom said that we can pay for his food and stuff. He just needs spending money and alittle bit of food money." Kenny nodded.

"Alright, Ill get the money out later. I have to find someone old enough to buy me alchohol first." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, do you really NEED alchohol?" He asked.

"Yes. What kind of trip to the beach would it be if we DIDNT have alchohol? I mean, come on stan. We are now seniors of the highschool. As seniors, we must party. Hard." He said with a smirk. Stan and Kyle smiled.

"Fine. Ill tell my mom." Kyle said. Kennys eyes opened alittle bit more.

"No she'll be a buzz kill!" Kenny exclaimed.

"No she wont! She'll be fine with it. Plus, she is ganna be there anyways. So she would find out eventually." Kyle said. Kenny shrugged.

"Arent Wendy and Bebe coming?" Stan asked. Kenny smiled slyly.

"Why Stan? Want to get it on with Wendy?" He nudged Stan in his side and laughed alittle.

"No! I was just curious.. You're such a pervert Ken.." Stan said with a light tint of red on his cheeks.

"Yeah, she and Bebe are coming. So are Clyde and Token. Token offered to pay for Clyde, so Clydes mom didnt care." Kyle explained in a kind of depressed tone. Kenny noticed, but didnt say anything.

"Wait, isnt Butters coming?" Kenny said, gaining sudden interest.

"Yeah. I invited him to come. Only to get him away from his family for awhile." Stan said. Kenny just nodded his head.

"Well.. this trip will be interesting.."

"Come on everyone! Get in the cars!" Sheila yelled to all the boys and 2 girls. They all piled into the cars. Ike, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Cartman and Wendy piled in with Sheila and Stan, Token, Kenny, Butters, Clyde and Bebe with Gerald.

-With Sheila-

"How long will it take us to get there mom?" Kyle asked pushing the seat back.

"About a day." She answered. Cartman groaned.

"Are you serious? This is ganna be so boring!" He complained. Craig sighed.

"Shut up Fatass. Be lucky you even get to come on this vacation! No one wants you here, except maybe Kenny. But Kenny is friends with everyone.." Craig said. Tweek sighed and leaned against the window with his hand prompt so he could rest his chin in his hand. Craig slid his hand into his and kissed the back of his hand, making him blush a VERY deep red. "Whats wrong Tweekers?" he asked. Tweek smiled slightly and shook his head.

"N-Nothing." He answered and layed his head on Craigs shoulder.

"Fags." Cartman whipered to himself.

"Oh shut up Cartman, you are just jealous that you have no one to love like that." Wendy said.

"Tolled." Kyle whispered to Wendy and high-fived her. Cartman just got mad and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. You guys are just a jew and a bitch." He huffed.

"In other words.. We win!" Wendy cheered. Tweek and Craig laughed and Kyle smiled. On the other hand, Ike was annoyed and Sheila was mad.

"Sit down and be quiet. You children already annoyed me." Sheila complained. Ike smiled.

-With Gerald.-

"Alright. Long car ride. Get comfortable." Gerald said.

"How long ?" Token asked, and Gerald just shrugged.

"I dont know kid.. About a day?" He answered. Butters was practically jumping with joy.

"Oh boy! I have never been to the beach! I cant wait! This is ganna be so much fun, right Ken?" Butters said looking at Kenny with his big baby blue eyes. Kenny couldnt help but smile and chuckle. Butters is adorable, what could he say?

"Right Butters. But be careful, there are some scary things in the ocean." Kenny said with a smirk. Butters smile faded quickly as he thought.

"Well.. Like what?" He asked nervously.

"Like sharks. Or Jellyfish, stingrays, paronas, things like that." Kenny told him with fake fear. Butters was shaking in the knees.

"Oh man. Oh man. What If I get eatin? Or stung? Or-"

"Butters, calm down, I was joking. Nothing is going to get you. I promise." Kenny reassured him with a grin plastered on his face. Kenny sat back and listened to the radio. He heard something coming from the backseat, but ignored it. His attention kept going back to the noise and he turned around. He saw Tokens lips moving. Was he singing? But to what? He pressed his ear to the speaker and heard 'When I come to the club, step aside. (Oh snap!)' It was London Bridge, by Fergie. Kenny chuckled alittle at first till the chorus came. He couldnt help himself and laughed as he sung 'How come every time you come around my london, london bridge wanna go down like, london london, london. (Goin down like).' "Dude!" Kenny laughed out. Token looked at Kenny wierd.

"What? Im allowed to sing! Its cause Im black isnt it?" Token said jokingly. Clyde joined Kenny in laughing now. Soon, Bebe was laughing too as Token kept singing.

-1 hour before they get there-

-Sheilas Car-

"Are we almost there!" Cartman complained. Wendy sighed.

"Thats the 100th time you have asked that Cartman! We will be there soon! Just sit your fat ass down and be patient!" She yelled. Kyle smiled.

"You were told. Again!" He high fived Wendy and looked at Cartman, "If you stop complaining, maybe the ride will be faster." Kyle said and Cartman groaned.

"But Im bored!" He yelled. Kyle sighed.

"Look, Im sure we are ALL bored. But we have nothing to do! So get the fuck over it!" Sheila swerved alittle.

"Kyle Broflovski! Watch your tongue!" She yelled at him. He sighed.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry mom." He rolled his eyes. Craig snickered. "Shut up Craig!"

"I didnt say anything!" He yelled at Kyle. Kyle scoffed.

"I heard you!"

"SHUT UP! Kyle, sit down and Craig, shut up!" Wendy yelled. "Everyone needs to be quiet!" Cartman snicked.

"Cartman! That means you too!" She pointed her finger at him while scolding him. He just looked at her withbig eyes.

"Im turning up the music.." Sheila declared, whilst turning up the volume on the radio. When she hears 'Ive got a big ego (Hahaha) Such a big (hahaha) ego. She love my big (Uhuhuh) ego. She stroke my big (hahaha) ego.' She imidiately turns the station yelling "What, what, what?" Kyle, Craig and Cartman are all laughing at the popular song called Ego by Beyonce. Tweek is smiling and Wendy sighs with a smile, knowing where this is going. "What is that profanity on the Radio? That shouldnt be allowed on the radio with children listening to it.." And then she went on ranting. Just like Wendy thought she would in her mind.

-Geralds car-

Gerald listened to classic rock while everyone else slept for now.

-They finally get there-

"Thank god we're here!" Cartman yells and jumps from the car with Kyle, Wendy, Craig, Tweek and Ike following.

"Whoa this place is huge!" Kyle said staring at the house that is theirs for the week. It has 5 floors and at the very top of the house you could see a place to relax and look out on the ocean and bay. The house was named Sunset Pleasure. Kyle looks around and sees his dad pulling into the drive way. He notices that everyone in that car was slowly making their way out of it. Once everyone was out, they were all stretching.

"You all look really tired." Kyle said to Stan and he just nodded. It was about 5 in the afternoon and they all needed to unpack. But, Kyles mom asigned them rooms. Bebe and Wendy, obviously, Token and Kyle, Butters and Craig, Tweek and Kenny, and Clyde and Stan. Cartman and Ike were going to sleep in the den. Cartman whined about it like usual while Ike was just like 'Whatevs'. Kenny smirked when he saw the look on Craigs face when he heard that Kenny was sharing a bed with Tweek. Craig glared at Kenny one of those glares that said 'NO' and grabbed Tweek.

"Butters. Im uncomfortable with Tweek sharing a room with Kenny, will you switch with him?" Craig asked and Kenny smiled.

Kenny leaned down so he could whisper into Butters ear, "Come on Buttercup, just say you'll switch." Butters turned all sorts of shades of red. He nodded his head and headed to Kennys room. Craig smirked at Kenny. Kenny soluted them and they went their seperate ways.. for now. The rest of that day was just unpacking and sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was uneventful. This was the day of the Broflovski vacation when everyone gets used to the house they will be staying in for the week. Kyle was the first of his friends, and Cartman, to wake up that morning. He saw his mom in the kitchen making waffles and pancakes. "Goodmorning Bubbie," she said and kissed the top of his head.  
"Morning mom." He said, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sheila set the plate down infront of him.  
"Eat up Kyle." Kyle nodded and dug into the food his mom made him.  
"Thanks mom," Kyle said as he took a bite of his pancakes. Tweek and Craig came up the stairs next. Craig basically carrying Tweek up the stairs. "Morning guys." Kyle said through a mouthful of pancakes.  
"Hey. Come on Tweekers, you have to walk. I cant carry you like this forever.." Craig said as Tweek climbed down Craig and leaned on him.  
"S-Sorry Craig. Im just so tired. I need to -GAH!- go back to sleep," Tweek said resting his forehead on Craigs shoulder.  
"Come on, lets go eat." Craig said and sat Tweek down at the table. Tweek was still leaning on Craig when Sheila set food in front of them.  
"Go ahead and eat hun, it might wake you up alittle better." She said. Tweek only stared at his food. 'What if she poisoned it? What if its not done and I get sick from eating it? What if-' Craigs voice inturrupted his mind ranting.  
"Its okay to eat it. I promise." He said pushing the food towards him alittle more. Tweek just nodded and started to eat it. He wasnt dying, so he calmed down.  
"Morning guys!" Stan said cheerily coming up the stairs next. Kyle smiled at Stan.  
"Morning. Mom made breakfast." Kyle said and went back to continue eating. Stan sat next to Kyle as Sheila set the food down. Stan thanked his mom and started to eat. After all of them were finished eating they went to the den, knowing that Cartman and Ike were in there. Stan purposely shoved the door open loudly. Cartman didnt budge. Stan walked over to Cartman  
"Lets push him into the pool. Then he'll be shocked." Kyle said with a grin.

"Or dead." Stan said. Kyle looked around for Tweek or Craig, knowing that Tweek was always with Craig, Craig would want to do it with him. But both teens were no where to be seen.

-With Tweek and Craig.-  
"Craig, why did you pull me back in here? Im awake now, theres n-no point in me going back to sleep now.." Tweek said as he stared at Craig.  
"Oh I know, but who said we were going to sleep Tweekers?" Craig said as he locked the door.  
Tweeks eyes widened and a bright red blush spread across his face. "C-craig wh-what?.." Craig gripped both of tweeks wrists and dragged him across the room and lightly pushed him down onto the bed. "Tweekers, your just so irresistible in the morning" Craig smirked.  
Tweek flinched. "But Cr-Craig the others could hear!" Craig hovered over Tweeks slim figure. Craig licked his lips. "These rooms are sound proof Tweekers."  
Craig leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Tweeks. As Craig calmed Tweek his drive only increased. He pushed his lips harder on tweeks. Craig slowly pushed his tongue into Tweeks mouth allowing it to dominate and explore. Tweek gripped Craigs shirt and squeeked.  
Craig used this oppurtunity to strip Tweek of his shirt and shorts. While still continuing their passionate makeout session he succesfully got his clothes off. Once Tweeks clothes had been torn from his body and thrown across the floor, Craig decided it time to pursue other regions of Tweeks body.  
Craig released tweeks mouth leaving him to pant. Tweek stared into Craigs Icy blue eyes for a moment as Craig lowered his body down. Craig brushed his hand across Tweeks' chest causing the Blonde to jump a little. "Hey look, your neck, Lets eat it" Craig groaned opened his mouth and devoured Tweeks neck. Tweek couldn't help but arch his head back as to allow Craig better access to his skin. Craig licked lightly, left teasing nips, and a couple hickeys from sucking.  
Tweek moaned, Craig knew every sensitve spot on Tweek, for him it was an advantage. Craig rolled his hips against Tweeks hips causing that extra sensation that added to the heat they already felt. "Uhh! Cr-Craig...M-mo-" Craigs eyes lowered into a lustful gaze. "More Tweekers?" Tweek blushed and threw his head to the side. Craig moved his teasing mouth towards tweeks nipples and rolled his hips faster against Tweeks.  
Craig used his teeth and bit down on Tweeks nipple lightly while rolling the other in his hands. Tweek started to arch up slightly due to the built up pressure of both Craigs mouth and his hips. Craig groaned feeling his blonde partner begin to react so diligently to his intimate touch.  
"Agh! Craig Please stop t-Teasing!" Tweek managed to moan out as Craig began to lick lower, reaching the tops of his boxers. Craig lifted up slightly and stared into Tweeks gray eyes as he stripped himself of his shirt. Then, diving for Tweeks ever-waiting lips once again, Craig stripped himself of his pants, leaving them both in boxers.  
Craig released Tweeks lips and gazed at him once again. Craig leaned towards tweeks ear and began whispering in husky tones as his hand slip into Tweeks boxers. Tweek moaned feeling Craigs cold hand come in contact with his erection. Craig swiftly pushed Tweeks boxers down and they dangled freely from his knees. Craig sat up leaning against the headboard he brought tweek up on his lap and leaned his head down towards tweeks shoulder as to get a good view of tweek and a better chance at making him scream from dirty talk.  
Craig gripped Tweeks erection and slowly rubbed up and down the sides of it. Craig groaned into Tweeks ear making tweek shiver "Ngh! ahh!...god..." Tweek blushed his head flying back against Craigs chest. Craig blew into Tweeks ear. "You like that Tweekers?"  
Tweek could do nothing but moan in reply as Craig reached across the En-table and grabbed his lube. Craig continued to pump tweek as He prepped his other hand. skillfully using one hand to open the lube and pour it onto the same hand. Craig slowly pushed his hand down under tweek and pushed a finger in. Tweek winced and moaned "Craig! W-warn me next ti-ahh!" Craig slowly thrust his finger in and out of Tweek still pumping him.  
Craig smirked and sped his hand. " Tweekers, do you like feeling my hand against your hot skin? My chest pressed against your back-" Craig leaned into his ear more and pushed a second finger in. In a low husky voice craig whispered "Tell me Tweekers...what do you want?"  
Tweek blushed and tears formed in his eyes. Craig pushed a second finger in him. "Tweekers, I wont do it until you tell me how you want it." Tweek moaned loudly "Cr-Craig, fuck m-me." Craig smirked and slowed his hand to a stop removing his hand from tweeks' ass. Tweek groaned at the loss.  
Craig smirked and got up removing his boxers, he lubed himself. He let tweek lay back down onto his back still panting and needy. Once he was down Craig postioned at Tweeks entrance. "Oh Tweekers, I will make you feel great." Tweek moaned in pain as Craig pushed into him slowly as not to hurt his twitchy Lover.  
Craig pushed as far as he could go and stopped. "youre so tight Tweekers." groaned Craig. Tweek moaned. "Craig, y-you can move " Craig slowly thrusted in and out of Tweek, who was still adjusting to the feeling. Once Craig saw that flush come back to Tweek he knew he could speed up.  
Craig thrust into Tweek faster as Tweek began rolling his hips in synch with Craig as he hit that spot deep in him. He reached down and started pumping himself trying desperately to intensify the feeling. "Agh! Craig! mmn! god-d I-I."  
Craig thrust faster while reaching down to help Tweek stroke himself. seeing week so lustful was a very erotic sight "Tweek scream for me! nng.. scream my name Tweekers." The Heat was getting to Craig now as he yearned for release. Tweeks blush darkened. "Agh! Craig! I-im gonna cum! I- Ahhhnn!" Tweek dug his nails into the bed sheets as he came to his high, releasing on himself and Craig. Trying to hide his face as Craig thrust his last couple times feeling Tweek tighten around him.  
Craig pulled his hand away from his face. "Tweekers let me see you" Craig moaned as he felt his high. "Nng Tweekers.." Craig gritted his teeth and released. Tweek felt the warm substance filling him.  
" Tweekers that was great" Craig breathed pulling out of him. Tweek Blushed. "Uhh yeah Craig.." Craig hugged Tweek tightly. "Your so cute when your embarassed" Craig said gently. Tweek flinched. "th-thanks...uh i,GAH!.guess"  
After they were dressed again, they joined the others. Kenny, Butters, Token and Clyde were awake now. Wendy and Bebe were in the bathroom, getting ready for a day in the sun. All the boys already got in the pool. Drinking beer, and playing pool basket ball. Thats the way they loved it. When Wendy and Bebe finally got out there, they looked nice. They had sundresses on top of their bikinis. Stan nudged Token and they both nodded, once they were both in just their bikinis, Stan and Token threw them in the pool. "You guys are assholes! You know that?!"Wendy yelled at them. Token and Stan high fived eachother and helped them out of the pool.  
"Well then think about this the next time you take so long just to get ready to hang out by the pool." Token said. Wendy and Bebe stuck their tongues out at them. Stan chuckled.  
"What, are we in elementary school now?" He asked.  
"Oh shut up Stan!" Wendy yelled with her face completely flushed.  
Thats how the rest of the day basically was. Drinking beer, playing around. Everyone played a game of volleyball. But soon, most of them were out of the pool and some in the hot tub. Craig, Tweek, Kenny and Butters were left in the pool.  
As the sun started to set in the sky every one was getting that relaxed feeling. Craig decided to practice some under water swimming.  
Craig smiled up at Tweek who was sitting on the step in the pool. "Watch this Tweekers!" Craig dove down under the water using his flexibility to do multiple back flips before swimming further down doing a handstand on the bottom of the water.  
Tweek watched in awe,he knew he couldnt ever swim like that, Craig really was the most fantastic thing that Tweek had ever seen.  
Craig had been under the water for quite some time when Tweek saw him beggining to rise up. Tweek was waiting for a simple splash of water and that was it. But what he got was much more.  
The moment Craig surfaced he jumped up from the water flinging his head back as the perfect amount of sparkling droplets caressed the air. Craig batted his eyelashes as his hair perfectly fell to the side as the sunlight hit it. Craig used his hand to caress his hair and he looked up towards the sun. He turned covered in water droplets and looked over at Tweek with a loving gaze.  
Tweek froze in absolute awe. That was the most fabulous thing he had ever seen. Craig swam over to Tweek.  
"So Tweekers, wasnt that so awesome?" Craig said smiling genuinely. Tweek nodded.  
Off in another corner of the pool Kenny and Butters were swimming. Butters wore a cute little Ducky floaty ring.  
"Hey Ken, Don'tcha Just love swimming?" Butters smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah sure do Buttercup" Kenny chuckled at Butters, He was just being as cute as usual.  
"Wanna know why?" Kenny asked with a smirk. Butters nodded.  
"Well I love sneaking up on unsuspecting people, and Splashing em!" Kenny yelled as he splashed butters playfully.  
Butters smiled and laughed. "Hey no fair Ken!" Butters yelled splashing back.  
Kenny and Butters continued to splash each other playfully. It was pretty fun having a splash war.  
Up in the Hot tub Token, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, and Cartman sat.  
" I saw the light in the pool flickering someone must've broke it" said Wendy.  
Cartman rolled his eyes "Yeah, Yeah coulda been anyone."  
Wendy glared at him "You broke it didn't you fat ass!"  
Cartman got up in Wendy's face. "I did not you Fucking Hoe!"  
Wendys face was reddened in rage "Dont Call me a hoe! You Dumb fuck!"  
Token sighed. "Come on Clyde Lets go. These two are gonna be at it for a while"  
"Bebe, have fun dealing with this" Token said.  
Bebe just sighed. "Bitch please, I deal with this all the time" She leaned back and picked up her wine bottle.  
Clyde just nodded and followed token out of the hot tub and down to the pool. Over to where Craig and Tweek were sitting.  
Craig stopped talking and looked up at them. "I guess the fat ass pushed you guys out huh?" Craig said.  
Token sighed. "Yeah,Wendy and him just had to start bitching at each other."  
Craig laughed and motioned for Token to come closer. Craig whispered. "Thats because those two want to get into each others pants."  
Token started laughing and Clyde practically fell over. "Prolly" Clyde hummed humorously.  
Craig was about to turn to Tweek and ask him about it. When he realised Tweek was no where to be seen. "Tweekers?" Craig said. Craig didnt see him at all. He turned again to see him over with Kenny and Butters.  
Craig smiled and shook his head. He looked back up at Token and Clyde as they told him they were going back over to the Hot tub.  
Craig swam off under the water and towards Tweek he crept up under the water and caught him by suprise.  
"GAH! w-what is that!" Tweek screamed as he jumped out of his skin. Craig rose up behind him.  
"Tweekers" said Craig. Tweek turned and blushed. "that w-was you?" Craig nodded. tweek sighed. "good i thought s-something was coming t-to get me!"  
Minutes later Sheila came out "time for dinner children!" Everyone immediatly got out of the water and went in to change and headed for the kitchen.  
Kyle and stan were already in the kitchen sitting at the table. Every one began piling into the kitchen .  
Sheila and Gerald began dishing out Lasagna for everyone to eat. Everyone being so starved ate all there food up.  
Soon going their seperate ways. It was getting late so everyone was going to settle in for the night.  
Tweek changed into his coffee themed PJ's and layed down in his and Craigs bed. Craig came out of the bathroom minutes later in pink satin Pj's and layed next to him. Snuggling against him. They both watched TV.  
"G-gnight Craig" Tweek said timidly. "Goodnight Tweekers I love you" Craig replied. Tweek blushed "L-lo -GAH!-ve you too."  
-With butters and Kenny-  
Butters was fast asleep curled up against a hello Kitty stuffed animal. Kenny was channel surfing.  
He glanced over to see how adorable Butters looked when he slept. How his eyelashes layed gently against his skin. Kenny sighed, there was just something about Butters that he couldn't get over.  
Kenny kept channel surfing until falling asleep.  
-with Clyde and Stan-  
Clyde stared into the TV as Stan brushed his teeth.  
On the television there was a show about boats and Clyde was completely into it when he saw a huge tug boat on the screen.  
Clydes eyes twinkled. "That is a big boat! I wish I could hit a big boat!" Stan looked out into the bedroom from the bathroom.  
"What the hell Clyde?" Stan asked  
Clyde just jumped up. "Its just a big boat and I wanna hit it!"

Soon enough all activity in the house seized. Everyone was sleeping and tommorow was gonna be another day.


End file.
